European Patent Application No. 81 10 6747, Publication No. 047,005, published Mar. 10, 1982, discloses certain benzoxazine derivatives having the structural formula ##STR1## wherein A is halogen and B may be a cyclic amine substituent such as pyrrolidine, or piperidine.
European Patent Application No. 58,392 discloses certain substituted 5-oxo-5H-thiazolo(3,2-a)quinoline derivatives of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.3 is preferably piperazine or substituted piperazine.
The references teach that these compounds possess antibacterial activity.